


Dream in a dream

by exoxnct_trash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Slight Drama, dream connector, im bad at tagging, not really dead but only on dream, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoxnct_trash/pseuds/exoxnct_trash
Summary: Ten can only meet the one he love in his dreams. He always thought that, “What if these dreams with him didn't last? Will I ever see him again?”





	Dream in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I lack at tagging. Lol.

_Italics_  - thoughts and dream (You'll know it when the scene was dream)

\-------

“TEN!”

_Ten closed his eyes as he felt Johnny's lips against his, he felt like he's in heaven as this kiss is his first kiss. Johnny finally confessed to Ten and asked if he can court him. Of course, Ten said yes. Who wouldn't? And why would he reject the one he love? It's his chance!_

_They continued kissing under the tree, where they first met. Johnny ended their kiss first then kissed Ten's forehead and cuddled with him as long he want._

_“Johnny, I lov---”_

“TEN! WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR OUR FIRST CLASS! FUCK!” Doyoung shouted to the sleeping Ten. He shook the sleeping boy with all his might. Ten opened his eyes, finally. When Doyoung looked into Ten's eyes, he saw a disappointed look, like he cannot win the bear he always wanted on the carnival.

“Ten, take a bath now! It's 8:25 and our first class is on 8:40! We're running late!” Doyoung shouted again, trying to catch Ten's attention but the said boy didn't even moved an inch, like he's on his own world full of teddy bears and unicorns. (Yeah, that's how gay Ten was)

Doyoung shook Ten again, “Ten, are you okay? Why are you spacing out?” He kept on shaking Ten, until the latter was on his mind again. Ten snapped on his own world, looked at Doyoung and said that he wouldn't attend their first class. Doyoung only nodded and made his way out of their room when Ten said that.

When Doyoung was gone, Ten was thinking again about the kiss. _Why did felt like real?_  he thought as he sipped on his coffee that Doyoung made earlier. He glanced at the clock, he had 1 hour to fix himself before going to their second class.

\-----

Ten was going to his second class, still thinking about ‘Johnny’ and their so called ‘First kiss in Ten's dream’. He's been dreaming about Johnny for 2 months now. He always asked to himself that, if ever that ‘Johnny’ is real, is he dreaming about Ten too? What if this dream about Johnny didn't last? Will he ever see him again?

When he arrived at their room, he sighed in relief when he didn't see their teacher on the desk. He's not late for his second class. He just flopped down on his seat that he shared with Doyoung. “Doyoung is not on his seat, maybe he's with Jaehyun again.” Ten murmured. Well, he's right. Doyoung is on Jaehyun's lap as they make-out.

“Hey, Ten.” Someone greeted him. And that someone is Taeil, his other bestfriend aside from Doyoung. Actually, he have many bestfriends. Yeah, many. Including Taeil's boyfriend, Taeyong. 

He looked at where Taeil is, to see him with his boyfriend, Taeyong. Oh, is this coincidence? “Oh, hi, Taeil and Taeyong.” He greeted back.

“Where's Doyoung? He said he will wait for you here because he will give you something.” Ten pointed at Jaehyun's seat. 

“Ah. Okay. Just wait, I will call him. Hmm?” Ten only nodded. He doesn't have energy to speak. Later on, he saw Doyoung walking towards him.

“Hey.” Doyoung said, as he handed Ten a box. What is this? 

“Someone gave me that. I don't know him but when he said that I should give you the box, I immediately accept.” Doyoung explained. Ten only nodded, again, not having the feel of speaking. He opened the box, it contained a necklace that has pendant. The pendant is designed as a word and the word is ‘Dream’. 

Is fate playing with him?

\-------

When the school is over, Ten and Doyoung went straight to their dorm. Ten's just tired. Tired of thinking who the hell will give him a necklace that is expensive. Yeah, expensive, he searched it on the google. He really can't believe it.

“Doyoungie, is this really for me? Maybe the one who gave this to you was wrong? And why would he gave me a necklace?” Ten bombarded Doyoung with many questions when they arrive at their room.

“I don't know why did he gave that to you, okay? And didn't you saw your name on the box? It says: ‘To: My Love, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.’ Hah. It's so cheesy. My love? Nah.” Doyoung answered, irritatedly. Really, can't Ten shut his mouth? Doyoung almost sew Ten's mouth because he is so loud. My gosh, how did Doyoung last with Ten?

“Shit. Maybe he's a suitor?” _Suitor your ass_. Doyoung thought. Ten wonder if he can meet the one who gave him the necklace and give it back to him. Duh. It's expensive!

“MAYBE.” Doyoung emphasized the word ‘Maybe.’ Ten pouted at Doyoung because he knew that the latter was irritated to him.

After 4 hours, finally, Ten was able to sleep. He's just bored. Bruh.

_“Hi Ten.” Johnny greeted him as he walked through the gates of their school. Johnny was standing near the school's gate._

_“Oh, Hi Johnny.” Ten greeted too. He was shocked when Johnny pecked him on the lips and gave him roses. Today is the first day of Johnny, courting Ten. When Ten finally recovered from the shock, he smiled at Johnny and say thank you. Johnny smiled too and held Ten's small hand against his big one. Ten just smiled at the action Johnny did. He's so sweet._

_They were walking through the hallway, hand in hand. The other students stared at them with jealousy and the others just stare happily like they are supporting Johnny and Ten._

_~~~~~_

_It's finally the end of school hours. Ten and Johnny walked from school to their houses. Ten always feel that bad feeling when he's with Johnny. Like, there's something bad will happen to Johnny. Ten was silently praying and hoping that Johnny should be safe. Ten brushed that topic on his mind_

_“Bye Johnny! See you tomorrow!” Ten waved at the walking figure. Johnny turned his head to see Ten and just waved back._

Ten smiled as he remembered the dream again. A dream with a sweet Johnny that he had two days ago. He always think that Johnny is the snobbish type but no, he's a sweet guy. As spaced out from his class, the teacher caught him. “Yikes.” Doyoung whispered and nudged Ten on his ribs. But Ten didn't even flinch or wince in pain. _The fuck. My gosh, what is happening to this Thai boy? Why is he always spacing out?_ Doyoung thought.

“Mr. Leechaiyapornkul! Out of my class! Now!” But Ten didn't even hear their teacher shouting that. Instead, he just smiled dreamily and closed his eyes. 

“Fuck. Shit.” Doyoung muttered as he nudged Ten harder on the ribs. He can hear Ten cursing at the pain he caused. Ten looked at him, confused. Doyoung pointed his lips at the direction of their teacher and Ten glanced before shifting his eyes to Doyoung again and muttered a curse.

“Mr. Leechaiyapornkul! Out! Now!” Ten immediately Ten immediately fixed his things and walked out of the room. Ten sighed, why is he always spacing out? Shit, is there something wrong with him?

When he's about to turn right, someone bumped to him and he fall. The guy started to apologize to him.

“Sorry, I'm so sorry.” The guy, said. Ten only shook his head and answered that it's okay. When he's about to leave, he noticed that his bag became heavy. _Huh?_ Ten thought. As he was curious, he opened his bag to find a jar full of pills.

“Huh? What is this?” Ten opened the jar and took one pill. When he looked at it, he realized that it is a message pill. He sat on the floor. He opened the pill then he read the message.

“Dream in a dream. Did the message mean that one dream is supposed or can be on another dream?” Ten said, as he read the message. Again, he opened one and he read the text, “People's dream can be connected to each other.” And he read more.

Ten was confused. First, the necklace that has a pendant “Dream” and now, a message pills that all about the word, “Dream” again. Why was he receiving this? Is this connected to his dream with Johnny? Johnny is real and their dream is connected?

“Fuck this dream shit.” Ten exclaimed as he ran out of questions (that no one will answer) in his mind. He stood up from the floor and walked towards the cafeteria.

When he was there, he ordered the usual (his favorite) 2 bowls of jjajangmyeon and a large coke. That's how hungry Ten was. Always. He sat on the table where he and his friends usually sit. He looked at the clock in the school's cafeteria. It's 12:30 pm and it's lunch time now. There are students ordering now and he spotted his walking towards him.

“Hi Ten.” Greeted the sweet as ever, Taeil. Ten noticed that there were another two heads popping out of his friend's back. Taeyong noticed that Ten is looking at their back.

“Oh, Ten, this is Kun and Winwin. They're from China. They just moved here. Also, Kun is my cousin.” Taeyong introduced. Ohh. Ten's gonna have more bestfriends, huh. He looked at Winwin and Kun's direction and waved. Winwin waved back while Kun bowed. _They're so cute_. He noticed too, that Winwin and Kun was holding hands. _Are they, perhaps, a couple?_

They all sat (except Ten of course), and Ten didn't leave his eyes on his suspecting ‘couple’. He's spying them and he is right. Kun just left a kiss on Winwin's lips. _Aw, they are so cute and sweet._ They all eat and tell each other stories.

“Doyoungie, please buy me an ice cream?” Jaehyun, Doyoung's boyfriend, said. Ugh. Why is Ten the only one who didn't have a boyfriend? He's jealous. Doyoung stand up, to buy Jaehyun an ice cream. Ten noticed that Winwin whispered something to Kun. Kun just stand up and immediately go to the ice cream stand. Why is Doyoung and Kun so whipped on their boyfriends? If only Ten had one.

After a few minutes, Doyoung and Kun came back. They were holding 7 cups of ice cream. “Woah.” Ten reacted.

“Kun bought these to all of us. It's their treat because we are their new friends.” Kun smiled and go to Winwin then he gave a cup to his lover. Ten could see Winwin's eyes sparkle. So, Winwin's favorite is ice cream. Ten looked at his phone, it's 2:30 pm. It's time for him to go to his Biology class.

“Gotta go, bye!” Ten rushed to go outside. He just left Doyoung and their friends there. He can't stand seeing couples (although it's so cute in his eyes) when he, doesn't even have a boyfriend.

\---------------

Few weeks passed and Ten is always dreaming about Johnny. In his dreams, His and Johnny's relationship is almost 5 months now. Johnny's sweet as ever and they are official. Why didn't Ten have this perfect relationship in real life?

He is waiting for a man like Johnny. A perfect man who will love him until the end. Even though he have these flaws that cannot be understand.

Ten fell asleep while thinking for his perfect man.

_“Ten, let me walk you home.” Johnny said as turned his head to Ten. Ten smiled and nodded, holding Johnny's hand. They walked, not minding the burning stares if the people behind them_

_“Ten, I can't walk you home tomorrow. My cousin is inviting me to a house party and I can't say no to him. My cousin's so stubborn. I'm sorry.” Ten looked at Johnny. “It's okay, Johnny. You don't have to be with me all the time. Have fun there, hmm?” Johnny nodded and hugged Ten._

_“You are really the best boyfriend.” Ten kissed Johnny as Johnny said that. My gosh, ants everywhere._

_“Oh, we're at your house now. See you tomorrow at school. Hmm?” Johnny said. Ten nodded and kissed Johnny on the lips. “See you tomorrow, too.” Ten waved a goodbye to Johnny and Johnny waved back as he walked away._

_~~_

_It's already evening and Ten missed Johnny. Johnny is on the party now. “Haist. Just sleep, Ten. Just sleep and don't think that Johnny will do something bad.” But no, he still couldn't sleep._

_10:00 pm. Still, Ten didn't receive any text or call from Johnny. What if----_

_*I'm staying up. I don't wanna come down from your love--*_

_Ten answered the call. It's from Taeyong._

_(Their conversation)_

_Taeyong: Hey Ten, could you fetch Johnny here in the bar?_

_Ten: Bar? What's the name of the bar?_

_Taeyong: The Limitless Bar. I've just see him here, I don't know who is he with but he's drunk._

_Ten: Thank you, Taeyong hyung._

_Taeyong: No problem. I'm gonna hung up now. Taeil is being all pouty here._

_Ten: Sure hyung! Take care of Taeil hyung!_

_(End of their conversation)_

_Ten sighed. Why didn't Johnny tell him that they are going to a bar? He just said that it is a house party. Fuck this._

_He immediately stop a cab and go inside. “Please hurry, to The Limitless Bar.” The driver just nodded._

_When he arrived. Ten looked around. Searching for Johnny. He didn't really expect what he saw. Fuck Johnny._

_“Johnny! You asshole!” Ten shouted, slapping Johnny on the cheek. Fuck. Johnny is kissing a girl! And they are passionately doing it!_

_“T-Ten! I didn't mea----”_

_“Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!” Ten cursed and punched Johnny as the latter hugged him._

_“Oh well, well, what do we have here? The boyfriend's crying. So funny. You didn't know that Johnny was cheating for about a month now? Huh?” The girl laughed and Ten's ear perked up. He's very angry right now. He went to the girl and slapped her. Hard. “Bitch.” He uttered. Hah. She deserved that slap. Ten thought, as tears never never stop falling on his eyes._

_Ten faced Johnny, “Why? Why did you do this to me? I didn't do something bad, right, Johnny? Why did you cheat on me?” Johnny just lowered his head._

_“I'm sorry Ten. Please let me ex--” Ten stopped Johnny. “No Johnny, save your fucking explanation. I don't need it. I've already saw everything.” Ten ran, unmindful of the people around them. His tears kept flowing down on his pretty face. He didn't know that Johnny followed him. Johnny held Ten's wrist and faced Ten to him._

_“I'm really sorry Ten. I'm sorry.” Johnny apologize. Ten ignored him. “Let me go!” Ten shouted._

_“No, I won't.” Johnny argued. His gazed was all around Ten, who was struggling in his grip. Finally, Ten was able to fight against Johnny's grip. He ran across the street when---_

_*BEEP BEEP!*_

_“TEN!”_

_Johnny pushed him away from the truck. Johnny can't run because he was stuck there, just thinking about what will happen to him. He thought that, maybe, it was good for him to die._

_“No Johnny! Run! Please run!” Ten begged. He was unable to walk because of the injury that was made when Johnny pushed him. It's too late, it's all too late. Johnny was already lying on the other side of the street, body was full of blood. The truck just kept going, like the driver didn't even felt that he bumped into something._

_Ten needed to go where Johnny is. Even though his left foot hurt, he crawled (because he still couldn't walk) towards Johnny. He was shaking when he saw Johnny's face. His face was full of blood. Ten cried, after seeing it._

_“No, Johnny, don't leave me! Help! Help! Please someone help!” Ten could hear footsteps arriving at their place. It was Taeyong and Taeil. Taeyong was talking on a phone, maybe calling the ambulance._

_Suddenly, he felt someone touched his cheeks. “T-Ten, I'm s-sorry. Hmm? Y-You know how m-muc---” Johnny's hand fell on the ground. Ten panicked and put his ear on Johnny's heart. He felt weak when he didn't hear any heartbeat._

_“Johnny, please don't leave me! No!” Ten cried. The one he love is dead. It hurts him so much._

_The ambulance arrived and they are putting on the stretcher. Ten can't separate his hands on Johnny, still hoping that Johnny will be alive._

_~~_

_They already arrived at the hospital. Ten isn't allowed on the emergency room. He's just staring at the wall like it's interesting to see._

_The doctor rushed into him. “You are Mr. Seo's boyfriend, right?” Ten nodded. “I'm so sorry for you loss but Mr. Seo didn't make it. He lost too many blood and some of the blood went on his brain. We're really sorry, we did our best.” The doctor explained. Ten's knees became weak as new tears low against his cheeks. Johnny is dead._

“NOOOOOO!! JOHNNY IS NOT DEAD! HE IS NOT DEAD!” Ten woke up, screaming those words. Doyoung was beside him, shocked at what Ten said. “Who's Johnny? Ten?” Doyoung asked. Ten just shook his head as a sign of no. Doyoung sighed and wiped the tears on Ten's cheeks. Ten was startled at the contact but say thank you to Doyoung. Doyoung nodded and went to his bed, telling Ten to sleep again.

\-----------

As days goes by, Ten is not dreaming about Johnny. This is what Ten always thought, that these dreams with Johnny will not last. Every night, he kept crying, remembering Johnny's bloody face and what Johnny said yo him before he die. He always think of Johnny's beautiful smiles.

“Aish. Why am I thinking about him? He's not a real person, Ten! He's just on your dream!” Ten croaked out, persuading himself to believe on what he just said, even though he feels that there was a lie. He was angry at himself, why can't he move on from Johnny?

\-------------

Three years have passed, Ten was already working as a part-time model. He needs to work because he was helping his parents on his college fees. Taking an Engineering course causes a lot of money.

“Doyoung, let's go buy some coffee.” Ten said. Doyoung shook his head. “I can't. I have many projects to do.” Ten pouted, ready to insist but Doyoung shook his head again. Ten can only pout and dragged his feet on the door.

Ten was about to leave when Doyoung shouted, “Ten! Buy me an Americano! I'll pay later.” Ten ignored him and just continued to walk.

When he arrived at the Mad City Cafe, he ordered an Americano and a Chocolate Frappe.

He was about to sit, when someone bumped into him. Ten sighed in relief as the coffees he was holding didn't fall from his hands. The guy seems to be in rushed. So Ten just let the man go without even apologizing to him. Wait, Ten froze in his place when he glanced again at the guy's face. _Those soft brown eyes, slightly long brown hair and those red thin lips. It's Johnny!_ Ten thought.

He ran towards the fading shadow of the guy, he caught the guy's long hair and he goes there, not wanting to lose ‘Johnny’. He ran faster, he's near at the guy's back! Ten grabbed the guy's hand and make him face Ten. _It's really Johnny_. Ten smiled.

“Johnny! I thought I wouldn't see you in real!” Ten voiced out, exaggerating. He hugged Johnny and let all his tears flow down. How he misses Johnny's presence through the years he didn't even dream of him. 

“T-Ten, is that really you?” Johnny asked. Ten nodded happily and tightened his hug around Johnny. He's happy.

“I really thought that you are real and now, you're here, in front of me.” Ten said. “Did you really died on my dream?” He asked. Johnny nodded and pulled Ten with him to go to the park.

Johnny started explaining on what happened to their dreams. “Our dreams are connected. My cousin is a Dream Connector and Manipulator. My dream is the one he connected to your dream. At first, it was an experiment but later on, when I accidentally told him about our relationship on our dream, he panicked, saying that we shouldn't fell in love with each other. He decided to cut the dream in a tragic way, for you to hate on me and move on of because he didn't want you to remember me. I really missed you, Ten. Started from our dreams, I've already fallen in love with you even though I can only see you through my dreams. I almost forgot, my cousin is the one who gave you the necklace and the message pills but I am the one who bought them.” Ten nodded and wiped the tears that gathered in the corner of his eyes. 

“Come to my house? My cousin is in there. You can choke him if you want.” Ten laughed at what Johnny said. He nodded and walked beside Johnny, holding the latter's hand in the process.  When they reached the house, Johnny let him in first. There was a noise coming from a TV, and Ten heard a sound, like a.... moan? Johnny who was next to him, covered his ears.

“Yuta and Hansol! I'm home you idiots! Don't make out on my pretty couch! That is expensive!” Although Ten's ears were covered, he still heard what Johnny said and laughed. “We weren't kissing! You asshole!” Screamed a boy, probably around their age.

When they went inside the house, he saw two boys. One on the other's lap. Probably Johnny's cousin is one of them.

“Ten, the brown haired one is my cousin, Yuta. He is the Dream Connector and Manipulator. The blonde one is Hansol, Yuta's boyfriend. Guys, this is Ten.” Yuta's eyes widen at the mention of Ten's name. “You're Ten, the one who is on Johnny's dream?” Ten nodded and smiled wide. “Yeah. Finally, I met the Johnny who is real.”

“I'm really sorry about what happen to you and Johnny on that dream.” Yuta apologized. “Oh no, don't be sorry. It's really okay.” Yuta smiled at him in return.

“Guys, me and Ten will go to my room. If you need something, just knock on the door, okay?” They both nodded and Hansol gave Johnny a smirk. Johnny just rolled his eyes.

“Use protection!” Hansol shouted and Yuta slapped him in the arms. Ten is giggling. 

They went to Johnny's room and Ten was awed of the interior designs. It was simple black and white but the contrast of the colors made it beautiful.

“Wow. Your room is beautiful.” Ten said. Johnny just smiled and walked towards the bed. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Sure thing.” Ten answered. Johnny set the DVD and TV on. They choosed the movie, Beauty and the Beast. Ten was pulled into Johnny's lap. He blushed at the contact that Johnny made.

Halfway of the movie, Ten kissed Johnny and said, “I think I didn't say this word to you when we were in the dream. Maybe, the word was cutted when I was about to say it.” 

“What is it?” Johnny asked. 

“I love you.” Ten daid and pecked Johnny on the lips.

“I love you too. I am sorry if it took years for us to find each other.”

“Johnny, it was nothing. At least, we have each other now, for real, right?”

“Right.” It's Johnny's time to kiss him.

They cuddled all night long. While there was Doyoung, who was waiting for his forgotten Americano.

 

\--------- The End ---------

 

A/N: I'm sorry if it didn't meet your expectations but I'm really happy that I can write a story. Thank you for all those who gave kudos! May God bless you! The ending of this story is kinda rushed though.

 

This was originally posted on asianfanfics. Cross posted it here.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
